Como duele
by Mich-chan n.n
Summary: Songfic de como duele. Misaki se fue a estados unidos haciendo prometer a Usui que no se iba a mover de Japón, Pero ya van 3 meses y Usui la extraña con locura ¿Qué hace Usui sin Misaki?


**Te Conseguí la luz del sol a media noche,**

**Un número después del infinito**

**E instale la Osa mayor en tu diadema…**

**Y tu seguías ahí como si nada**

Todavía es difícil asimilar el hecho de que no estoy con ella…Cumplí mi promesa personal de no volver a Inglaterra por Misaki, pero ella es la que esta vez se fue…se fue a Estados Unidos porque al parecer el papa de Misaki se la quiere llevar y necesitan llevarla a un lugar en donde no la encuentren…no puedo romper mi promesa e irme, Misaki me dijo que no me debía de ir..que me tenía que quedar y esperarla debido a que su papá me vigila, conmigo sabe a donde va Misaki…Pero ella prometió regresar, y si algo se de ella, es que jamás romperá una promesa ni se dará por vencida.

Recuerdo que desde el primer día en que la vi, de pronto todas mis decisiones se han basado en hacerla feliz, hacía hasta lo que no se podía ni debía de hacer solo por ella.

Y no me molestaba en absoluto hacer todo eso por ella.

Ni el hecho de que al principio ella lo tomaba como si nada pasara al respecto.

Jamás me he logrado enojar con ella…

Pero simplemente odio el hecho de no poder acosarla y oír que soy un alienígena pervertido el resto del día, que extrañamente me tranquilizaba y me hacía saber que no me odiaba…no en absoluto.

E**ndulce el agua del mar para tu sed…**

**Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna,**

**Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama…**

**Las cosas que el amor no resolvía**

Me levanté, estaba sentado en el techo de la escuela, bajé las escaleras con la mirada alta y con una paleta roja en mi boca, no había nadie en la escuela, era más que obvio que era por el hecho de que ya estaba cerrada, solo que me había colado debido al hecho de que nunca cierran con llave.

Salí y cerré la puerta, me dirigía a mi casa.

-Disculpe-inicio una voz desconocida, volteé para ver si se referían a mi, pero logre ver que no era así y que el dueño de esa voz, si era conocido-¿Ha visto a esta mujer?

El señor le mostró una foto de Misaki como una Maid, el señor dijo que no y siguió de largo, el papa de Misaki preguntaba y preguntaba…no quería verlo, si lo veía por más tiempo lo iba a golpear por el hecho de que gracias a esa persona Misaki no esta aquí conmigo desde hace 3 meses…3 aburridos y tontos meses sin sentido.

Me di media vuelta y me fui por un camino que no había recorrido jamás, pero había visto antes desde su apartamento, por lo que sabía que de una u otra forma, iba a llegar…Cuando me encaminé hacía allá, observé la luna, el cielo se veía negro porque era de noche…y la luna era tan blanca…tan hermosa, el cielo junto con la luna de algún modo me recuerda a Misaki, de algún modo todo me recuerda a Misaki.

-Hey guapo-dijo una voz tratando de ser seductora, más a mi parecer solo lograba ser patética-¿Me invitas un trago?

La voz que era claramente de mujer, era claramente de una mujer de la vida galante…por no decir que era claramente una prostituta barata que solo buscaba emborracharme y con el tiempo finalmente apoderarse de mi estado ebrio

-No tomo-me excusé-y no quiero que mi primera vez tomando sea para fingir que no sé a donde lleva todo eso de "un trago"

La mujer se sintió ofendida y se intentó hacer la fuerte

-Tu te lo pierdes-dijo ella y a pesar de esas últimas palabras me lanzó un beso-Adiós guapo

Me guiñó el ojo y seguí como si nada, me ofendía que me ofrecieran ese tipo de cosas debido a que yo amaba a Misaki y no puedo perderlo todo en la cama solo porque hay una pequeña posibilidad de que la haya perdido, y eso no lo puede resolver ni siquiera mi amor por ella.

**Y como duele, que estés tan lejos**

**Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;**

**Como duele, tanta distancia**

**Aunque te escucho respirar**

**y estás a cientos de kilómetros**

Llegué a mi departamento y boté en la basura el palo de la paleta que había terminado de saborear desde la mitad del camino, di un suspiro hondo y entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no era de miedo, ni de asombro..más bien, eran de esperanza.

Caminé hacía el teléfono de la cocina y comencé a confirmar si había algún mensaje de voz, no había ninguno, di otro suspiro , más mis ojos aún tenían tan solo un poco de esperanza, tomé mi celular y no había ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada perdida ni mensajes al buzón de voz.

Puse mi celular lejos, en donde no pudiera romperlo por l desesperación. Me acosté en la cama y comencé a recordar a Misaki y lo horrible que es el Maid Latte sin ella…

-¡Me gustas!-repetía la voz de Misaki en esa navidad en la que ella me dijo "si"

Se oía tan cerca…oía su respiración, sentía sus labios en los míos, sentía incluso el calor de la bufanda que se tomó tanto tiempo en hacer..tantas sensaciones..y todas hermosas…todas me hacían recordar cosas que desearía estar viviendo en este momento, pero no puedo…y no se en cuanto tiempo más podré.

-¡Maldito seas!-dije hablando solo, como si Misaki escuchara cuando me refería a su padre

-¡Me gustas!-seguía sonando la voz de Misaki en mi cabeza

-Tu también me gustas-dije pausando palabra por palabra y con un nudo en la garganta.

Me preparé para dormirme, si seguía despierto podría talvez terminar por llorar…me tapé ligeramente con la sabana y me dormí en posición derecha.

-Me gustas-se oyó otra vez su voz en mi cabeza

-Te amo-dije y una lagrima se derramó en mi mejilla.

**Y duele, quererte tanto**

**Fingir que todo esta perfecto**

**Mientras duele**

**Gastar la vida**

**Tratando de localizar**

**Lo que hace tiempo se perdió**

Llegué a la escuela y todos me miraban con la mirada propia que se debe mirar a un muerto, tristeza y lástima.

Ente al salón de clases, pues ya no había razón de ir con el consejo estudiantil, ya no.

-Oye-dijo un compañero pelirrojo que se sentaba atrás mío-¿Estás bien? Pareces muerto-se sinceró

-Pero no lo estoy-dije como si le hablara a Misaki, en lugar de a él-Soy paciente y no me puedo morir hasta su regreso.

Él chico no sabía nada sobre Misaki ni de mi, se veía claramente , talvez solo había oído hablar de ella gracias a aquellos compañeros que la reconocen como la kaichou demoníaca.

Todo esta bien..Todo esta bien…Todo esta bien ..O más bien…Todo estará bien.

**Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,**

**Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía**

**Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura**

**La lastima con que a veces me miras;**

Terminó la clase y era finalmente la hora en la que ya nos podíamos marchar a nuestros hogares, me fui al techo de la escuela y comencé a observar todo a mi alrededor, buscando algo que me hiciera cambiar en mi mente un tema que no incluyera a Misaki, más era inútil, todo..absolutamente todo me recordaba a ella.

Di un suspiro hondo, y entonces recordé que la mamá de Misaki me había dado su dirección, en caso de que pasara algo allá con respecto a su padre…pero nunca dijo que solo la podía usar para ello.

Me levanté y me fui al jardín que estaba lleno de flores hermosas, cogí unas cuantas flores moradas y blancas, fui al frente de la escuela en donde estaba un puesto de cosas de vidrio y de cerámica

-¿Qué va a querer?-preguntó una señora masticando un chicle en su boca y con expresión de chocada

-Déme ese florero-dije-porfavor

La mujer fue hacía el florero de vidrio con forma cúbica, lo agarraba tan descuidada que temía que lo rompiera

-Son 10 yenes-dijo y yo comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo la cantidad que pedía.

Encontré la cantidad exacta y se los entregué en la mano a la señora, ella se fue y yo hice lo mismo.

Tomé la dirección de el actual lugar donde Misaki se situaba, y como era de esperarse, mandé el paquete, pedí que colocarán en la caja "Frágil" porque, aunque sé que para cuando lleguen allá, las flores estarán marchitas, el florero seguirá bien.

Las flores fueron mandadas y me senté a recordar..cosas…cosas que me llevaban todas a la misma conclusión : Necesitaba oír la voz de Misaki diciendo las palabras que al inicio tenía tanto miedo de pronunciar.

-Hey-dijo una voz masculina, familiar pero no del todo

Levanté la cara para ver que quería y observé que era nada más y nada menos que un chico el cual siempre había pensado que era un vagabundo, la verdad, tenía celos…Aunque es raro decirlo, este chico, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, más su apellido es Sarutobi, siempre había envidiado el hecho de que las chicas me siguieran y que los chicos me admiraran.

-Creo que ya te lo han dicho- continuó el pelinegro – Pero pareces muerto, y hace mucho que no te veo en la calle…así que mi amigo te invita un trago

El chico se hizo el que no quería la cosa, más yo estaba más que seguro de que el era el primero en haber sugerido que me llevaran a tomar un trago

-No tomo-le advertí-pero…no me vendría mal salir un poco, voy pero ni se les ocurra poner algo en mi bebida. No va a ser alcohólica

El chico no se ofendió por la amenaza, mucho menos, estaba intentando contener la emoción mas su sonrisa torcida no la podía ocultar…

-Entonces nos vemos a las 8:00-dijo el chico mientras se iba sin darme la espalda

Cuando porfin me dio la espalda, celebró moviendo el codo de arriba abajo y diciendo "Sí!", como la mayoría, ami no me molesto, pues era menos incomodo que lo hicieran los hombres a que lo hicieran las mujeres.

**Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento**

**Patético es creer que una mentira**

**Convoque a los duendes del milagro,**

**Y te hagan despertar enamorado**

Llegué a mi apartamento y fui hasta el teléfono, con un poco de esperanza de que haya dejado algo en el buzón de voz o algo..

*No tiene ningún mensaje*

Colgué el teléfono y me fui directo a mi celular, el cual dejaba en casa durante clases debido a que no permitían celulares a menos que tengan una buena excusa, que la mayoría eran totalmente falsas.

Me quité el uniforme y me puse un atuendo que para mi gusto, era bastante común, una camiseta verde obscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla junto con unos tenis negros.

Observé el reloj y todavía faltaba media hora, en 20 minutos tenía que partir ya que me tardaba 10 minutos en recorrer de camino mi casa hasta aquel lugar en donde nos reuniremos….no lo niego…algo me huele mal respecto a todo esto, ese chico estaba bastante emocionado y lo más seguro es que no sea solo por el hecho de que haya aceptado, sino por lo que vayan a hacer ahí, que obviamente me involucra a mi.

Dio la hora de irme y partí sin nada a la mano, cuando salí, todos me miraban extraño, pues era la primera vez desde que Misaki se fue que me veían vestido en algo que no sea el uniforme de la escuela.

Cuando llegue al lugar en donde me dijeron que iban a estar, los encontré hablando a gusto entre si, cuando me vieron Sarutobi se levantó y fue hacia mi, su acompañante se dio media vuelta y me vio dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Sarutobi dándome un saludo de mano- Ven, ya estábamos a punto de entrar

Sabía que mentía, que no planeaban entrar a menos que yo estuviera ahí, pero no hable porque supongo que debería sentirme agradecido de que me intenten animar o algo por el estilo. Caminamos un poco y vi un bar al que me dijeron que iríamos, estaba a punto de entrar cuando Sarutobi me tocó el hombro deteniéndome

-Cambio de planes-dijo y siguió de largo

Fui con precaución, mientras más avanzábamos, más obscurecía todo y percibía olor animales muertos por todos lados, incluso llegue a oler a un humano muerto. Pararon en frente de un letrero luminoso azul, me pare para ver que decía y me sorprendí al leerlo.

-Eso es-dijo el acompañante de Sarutobi-aquí están las chicas más buenas que jamás podrás encontrar

El letrero decía "Table Dance", estaban a punto de entrar hasta que vieron que no avanzaba con ellos

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sarutobi-Vamos, entra

-No voy a entrar-dije y me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero Sarutobi me tomó del hombro y me jaló

-Vas a entrar-dijo y yo lo tome como una amenaza

Me iba ir de todas formas así que quite su brazo de mi hombro y me estaba encaminando hacia mi apartamento.

-Ah, Hiroshi-dijo Sarutobi refiriéndose a su acompañante-¿Supiste la razón de porque la Kaichou se fue?

Me paré y los escuche, sabía que esa platica nada indiscreta era dirigida a mi y no me agradaba con que propósito estaba lanzando sus indirectas tan directas y claras para mi.

-Sí-respondió Hiroshi- sería una lastima que accidentalmente alguien le diera la dirección de la Kaichou, así tendría que decirle adiós a su mamá y a….-hizo una pausa y me volteó a ver- sus "amigos"

Me dí media vuelta y vi que Sarutobi tenía a la mano la dirección de Misaki, fui con ellos sin decir una palabra y Sarutobi rió, me habían atrapado.

Dentro de ese apestoso lugar, había bastantes chicas bailando, cada una en un lugar diferente, debo de admitir que tienen buen cuerpo pero las veo y me dan asco, y es que me dan asco ese tipo de personas.

-¿A quienes van a querer?-preguntó un señor alto y fuerte que se había parado enfrente de nosotros

Sarutobi le hizo una seña al chico de que si nos podía esperar un momento, se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa

-¿A quien van a querer?-preguntó Sarutobi extendiendo sus brazos señalando a todas las chicas del table

-Yo quiero a ella-dijo Hiroshi, señalando a una chica pelirroja artificial, piel blanca pechugona y con un buen trasero que estaba bailando, que asco me da

-Buena decisión-dijo Sarutobi y me volteo a ver a mi- Elige, yo pago

-Yo no quiero a nadie-dije, aún resistiéndome y Sarutobi me enseñó una vez más la dirección de Misaki

-¿Perdón, no te oí bien?-se hizo el tonto y subió una ceja.

Observé a mi alrededor y lo único que sentía era asco y se notaba quienes lo hacían forzado a las que lo disfrutaban al máximo, entonces encontré con mis ojos a una tabolera que parecía forzada a hacerlo, pero intentaba fingir que lo disfrutaba. Era una chica de pelo negro, largo, no tenía tan buen cuerpo como las demás chicas de ahí, pero hay algo que me hace elegirla, es igualita a Misaki.

-Ella-dije señalándola y Sarutobi hizo una mueca

-Bueno…-dijo Sarutobi-es tu decisión, yo la quiero a ella

Sarutobi señaló a la chica que más me daba asco del lugar, era una rubia, guapa, tenía pechos enormemente falsos y un trasero enormemente falso, también, lo disfrutaba y dejaba que cualquier chico la tocara, o almenos cualquiera que la viera bailar, asco.

-Sea cual sea el precio, agréguelo a mi cuenta-dijo y el chico anotó algo en un papel

El hombre gritó unos números y las chicas elegidas voltearon, voltee a ver a la que yo había elegido y vi que cuando oyó su número, empezó a temblar, pero seguía fingiendo ser la atrevida. Algo andaba mal con esa chica y yo la iba a ayudar. Las chicas se encaminaron hacía nosotros, la que había elegido Hiroshi, estaba caminando como una supermodelo mientras chicos le tocaban el trasero por detrás, la chica de Sarutobi iba moviendo sus hombros, y los hombre le chiflaban y ella les lanzaba un beso. La que yo elegí venía caminando normal y un chico le tocó el trasero mientras ella seguía su camino con miedo en su interior, voy a sacar esta chica de aquí.

Las mujeres de Sarutobi y Hiroshi se sentaron en sus piernas, la mía se iba a sentar pero traje una silla y ahí se sentó confundida.

-Pues si-dijo Sarutobi con una copa de vino en la mano-yo tengo mucho dinero-al parecer ya llevaban una conversación desde que fui por la silla

La chica abrió los ojos ante tal mentira. Sarutobi era conocido por ir a la escuela porque no tenía mucho dinero porque su mamá se lo gastaba en apuestas mientras que su papá se lo gastaba en el alcohol.

-¿Ah si?-dijo la mujer interesada

-si-le guiñó un ojo

-Ah, si tiene mucho dinero-dije y Sarutobi pensó que le iba a seguir el juego-ah oye ya se me olvidó, ¿Cuántas veces has venido y no tienes suficiente para pagar?

La chica que se sentaba a mi lado se rió a lo bajo y la que estaba con Hiroshi roló los ojos y se separo un poco de él.

-Una mentira-dije y Hiroshi me miraba diciendo que no lo hiciera-No hace despertar a alguien enamorado y tampoco sentirías nada al tener sexo con esta mujer. Porque no hay amor-dije valientemente y Sarutobi furioso me mostró una vez más el papel con la dirección de Misaki

-Ya esta-dijo temblando-¡esta dirección será mandada cuando nos vayamos!

Furioso le quite el papel que por fin tenía a mi alcance

-al único lugar que ira esta dirección-dije y partí en pedazos pequeños el papel-será al piso

Mi acompañante parecía que se sentía incomoda ante lo que dije porque ella era una de esas chicas que dejé mostrar que odiaba pero no importaba porque era obvio que lo hacía forzado.

-Mujeres-dijo Sarutobi-hagan que este hombre se olvide del amor de su vida esta misma noche

Se iban a acercar pero yo no las dejé

-¿Y si no me quiero olvidar de ella?-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos que no dejé salir.

Tomé a mi acompañante del brazo y me dirigí a la salida "Te sacaré de aquí" le susurré y ella suspiró de alivio. Cuando me la estaba llevando un guardia gordo y enorme me paró.

-Afuera no-dijo, sabía lo que iba a hacer-son las reglas

solté a la chica por un momento y golpeé al guardia dejándolo inconsciente y todos en el lugar me miraron con espanto. Me llevé a la chica afuera de el lugar y ella estaba temblando y llorando.

-Corre-le dije y ella me abrazó aún llorando

-Gracias-dijo entre sollozos-muchas gracias

Sonreí y ella se apartó lentamente mirándome.

-Jamás olvidare lo que has hecho por mi-dijo y se secó las lágrimas y estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-Ten mi chamarra-le dije-a menos que quieras que todo mundo te vea con esa blusa

Ella tomó mi chamarra y se la puso, me dijo gracias una vez más y salió corriendo.

**Como Duele Que estés tan lejos**

**Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama**

**Como duele tanta distancia**

**Aunque te escucho respirar**

**Y estás a cientos de kilómetros**

Al siguiente día en la escuela todos estaban hablando de la noticia de que una mujer americana llamada Vanessa había sido llevada desde Estados Unidos hasta Japón por un hombre que la forzaba a prostituirse y bailarle a los hombres dicen que la chica tuvo suerte porque a la semana un chico fue y la rescató. La chica dice que le devolverá el favor porque sabe quien es más no se habían conocido.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro cada que mencionaban eso, me sentía orgulloso de que había rescatado a alguien y estaba ansioso por ver mi rostro tachado pegado en la pared de ese lugar en símbolo de que no podía entrar. Pero aún así nadie me quita el dolor que tengo…Ni el mismo sentimiento placentero de haber salvado a una chica me quitaría el dolor de que honestamente, si esa chica no fuera igual a Misaki no la habría escogido.

Extrañó mucho a Misaki y no puedo evitar querer seguir esperando para cuando ella regrese…Necesito pensare n otra cosa por el momento…pues…me preguntó que será el favor que me devuelva Vanesa.

Terminó la hora de la escuela y me fui a mi apartamento y me acosté en mi cama, tomé el teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje y ¡…resulto que si tenía un mensaje en el buzón.

-Takumi-dijo una voz femenina-Solo quería decir otra vez gracias por salvarme…Aunque se que no me hubieras salvado de no ser por mi enorme parecido a Misaki, esta bien porque se cuanto la amas y la extrañas…soy una amiga de Misaki, mis padres le dieron techo a ella y a su mamá porque no encontraban hotel ni nada y pues nos hemos hecho muy cercanas y no para de hablar de ti, me tiene un poco harta..pero bueno, no preguntes como conseguí tu número de teléfono porque créeme, no querrás saber… Hoy vienen mis papás por mi al aeropuerto y me iré a mi hogar, Te tengo una gran sorpresa que se que te encantará, te lo aseguró. Bueno creo que ya debo de irme solo quería decirte que en verdad aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mi en verdad, gracias

El mensaje terminó y yo rompí en llanto..No sabía si era felicidad porque ahora sabía que Misaki estaba a salvo y estaba en una casa con unas personas encantadoras. Pero sigo escuchando su respiración y su voz diciéndome "Te amo" en cada instante… pero es imposible porque ella esta demasiado lejos y ahora dudo cuando será que la volveré a ver. Necesito verla. Necesito Tocarla. Necesito oír su voz, la verdadera, no la que tengo en mi mente.

**Y duele quererte tanto,**

**fingir que todo esta perfecto mientras duele**

**Gastar la vida**

**Tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió**

**Porque nos duele**

**Tanta distancia**

**Fingir que todo esta perfecto mientras sientes que te duele**

**Gastarla vida..**

Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama…

Amo a Misaki, en verdad que la amo y no puedo parar de hacerlo porque es inevitable no pensar en ella pero es tan doloroso el pensar que esta a kilómetros de distancia desde hace tanto tiempo y lo más probable es que no la volveré a ver jamás…pero ¡porque rayos tengo que obedecer a todo lo que me dice! ¿Porqué me tuvo que decir que me quedara en Japón mientras ella esta en Estados Unidos?

Me hice un millón de preguntas y me dormí, al día siguiente regresé de la escuela y cheque una vez más mi buzón y tenía un mensaje nuevo.

-Hola-dijo la voz de Vanessa-bueno solo quería decir que tu sorpresa estará en la puerta de tu departamento mañana en la mañana, créeme que con este favor ya no te debo nada, bueno adiós.

Colgué…Vanessa, se que estás muy agradecida por lo que hice pero en verdad no tienes porque mandarme mensajes diarios, solo espero que Misaki sea quien me envié el mensaje y no tu, losiento pero es la verdad… Tu harías lo mismo si la persona que amas esta del otro lado del mundo y no has oído su voz durante ahora 4 tontos meses…se supone que el 4 es mi número de la suerte, pero en este momento simplemente lo odio o más bien odio el hecho de que ella no este conmigo… me hace sentir solo y con frío, los demás dicen que sin duda alguna parezco un muerto que tiene un asunto pendiente en la tierra, y aunque es cierto, todos lo toman como burla de verme así debido a que yo era el más fuerte de la escuela, y lo sigo siendo, solo que no tengo ganas de hacer nada y por eso… La extraño, en verdad que la extraño, la amo…La amo….En verdad que la amo como jamás he amado a nadie en mi vida.

Al siguiente día no había clases, me quedé acostado en mi cama con la bufanda de Misaki puesta y el clima prendido claro que solo prendí el clima como una excusa interna para ponerme esa bufanda…Oí el timbre de mi apartamento y fui a abrir.

Cuando la abrí llore y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lloré y reí mucho…una mujer alta de pelo negro lacio, largo y ojos café obscuro que tenía una cámara en sus manos me sonrió. Era Misaki.

Misaki empezó a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza, yo la abracé de vuelta y ella tomó una foto del momento con la cámara que yo le regalé

-Estoy en mi hogar-dijo ella refiriéndose a Japón-He vuelto

-Bienvenida-le dije y la besé.

Mi teléfono sonó y me desperté. Sí, todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Bueno?-dije en el telefóno

-Usui…-dijo una voz femenina- Voy a casa, mi papá tiene una orden de restricción ahora, no se me puede acercar…Voy a casa, Usui…Voy a casa….

-Misaki…-dije-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Alienígena pervertido-dijo

**Como duele…**


End file.
